


Taking Revenge

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, One Shot, Pedophilia, Rimming, Young Remus Lupin, adult/child - Freeform, too young to consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Fenrir Greyback would get revenge on Lyall Lupin through his four year old son, Remus.He would take more than just Remus's humanity.He would take his innocence too.





	Taking Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This should be obvious from reading the tags, but this is SENSITIVE MATERIAL. Please do not read it if you think anything in the tags could trigger you! Choosing to read this fiction means that you are alright with viewing this content!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

    The creaking of his window being slid up didn't wake the nearly-five Remus Lupin, not right away. Fenrir Greyback was able to get through the window and he hovered over the sleeping boy, a grin on his face. He would get his revenge on the boy's father in a way that would never leave him. Forever, Remus would be stuck with what Fenrir would give.  
  
    It was the perfect way.  
  
    Remus's big eyes opened and he stared up at the man above his bed. He went to scream, only for a large hand to scratch down his face and stop over his mouth, muffling his sounds. The infecting part was done; now to have his fun before the boy's parents realized what was happening.  
  
    His tongue traced over the new marks on Remus's face, deep red cuts that would surely scar. Then he trailed kisses down the boys neck, biting the nape lightly. His teeth sunk barely into the skin before he pulled back to suck dark spots over the pale neck. Remus was writhing by then, good feelings overwhelming the bad. The older werewolf's nails ripped apart the pajamas the young boy wore.  
  
    He left a trail of purpley marks down to the boy's right nipple and suckled, hand leaving Remus's mouth as he took to moaning quietly rather than screaming for help. Little fingers found their way into Fenrir's hair and held onto it for grip. His back arched as he held to the man's hair.  
  
    The kisses and suckles made the young boy writhe and gasp. Fenrir bit the nipple gently, teeth tugging at the sensitive nub and tongue circling it. Remus let out soft whimpers and moans of pleasure. All he could murmur was, "Yes, yes," as the good feelings overwhelmed him.  
  
    Fenrir smirked as he pulled away. This would be easier than he thought, the boy was so perfectly compliant. "You're a good little bitch, aren't you?" He soon had his large cock out, swaying above the kid. He straddled Remus's chest, cock hovering above the boy's face. "If you lick this I promise to make you feel even better."  
  
    Remus was quick to start lapping at the cock before him, but winced a little at the salty taste of precum before it started to grow on him. He tried to wrap his lips around the head, sucking and trying to get Fenrir to touch him more. When Fenrir's hand wrapped around his little cock it was well worth it. His chest heaved and he took more of the cock into his mouth, tongue flicking at the head and then running along the vein on the underside. He wanted more.  
  
    But Fenrir had plans for the boy, for their pleasure. He turned, straddling the boy the other way so that he could lean to see the brown, untouched hole he was eager to thrust into. He didn't want to rip the boy apart, so he had lubricant to start stretching him open to accomodate his dick. He rocked back on Remus's face, his own hole close to the boy's mouth as he whispered, "Use your tongue."  
  
    "But, that's an icky spot.." Remus frowned even though Fenrir couldn't see it. Ignoring the complaint, he rocked further back until his hole pressed to Remus's lips.  
  
    "Do as I say, or I won't make you feel good."  
  
    Remus slowly opened his mouth, tongue slipping out to graze the hole. It didn't taste as bad as he expected, but it wasn't great either. He tongued at it and slipped his tongue in cautiously. A slick finger pressed into his virgin hole, causing him to wiggle, discomforted. He tried to speak, words muffled against Fenrir's bottom.  
  
    "Fucking use your tongue, whore. Your ass will feel good soon, you'll see," Fenrir growled out before pressing a second finger in. He curled his fingers and Remus cried out in pleasure as a spot in him was pressed.  
  
    His tiny tongue pushed as far into Fenrir's hole as he could, wanting to repay him for the good feelings he gave. He couldn't help but moan as a third finger was slid into him, and the moan was echoed by Fenrir as the vibrations went through the tongue inside of him. "There you go, good bitch.." Fenrir clambered off of the child and pulled him to the edge of the bed until his legs hung off.  
  
    Lining up with the stretched hole, Fenrir thrust into the boy, covering his mouth once more knowing that he would no doubt make a sound. Remus's loud gasps and moans were hidden behind the werewolf's hand as the large cock hit his prostate with each thrust. The bed creaked with the pressure of Fenrir's hands and hard thrusts. Tiny hands gripped the blankets of the bed as Remus was rammed into.  
  
    A knot swelled at the base of the older werewolf's cock as he came deep inside of the boy, locking them together. Remus dry came and clung to him as the knot filled him to the point he felt like he was breaking, but it was perfect. Bliss.  
  
    After ten minutes it had deflated enough that Fenrir could pull out, and he chuckled as he called loudly, "Oh Lyall! You should really see your boy!"  
  
    When Remus's father burst into the room casting spells, Fenrir was quickly out the window, and gone.  
  
    Remus lay thoroughly fucked on the bed and grinned lazily up at his father.


End file.
